Kristoff is NOT okay
by R3m3mber
Summary: Elsa and Anna have been having snowball fights for a while now, extending winter on and on. Kristoff is NOT okay with this. Comedy Story. Re-upload of old fanfic.


"Oh Elsa! This is so much fun!"

Anna giggled this as she, her sister and her boyfriend were having a snowball fight out on the castle's hunting grounds.

There was snow everywhere, as Elsa had made winter come early and everyone was happy that ice had become so cheap.

Except Kristoff.

"Yeah, fun." Kristoff said. He watched as Elsa chased Anna with a giant snowball gathering in the air by her magic. He felt guilty that he was annoyed at the queen, but she had literally nearly ruined his ice business.

Elsa tossed the giant snow boulder at Anna and it collapsed over the red headed princess. Anna chuckled underneath it, as she dug her way out, her cheeks red from frost bite.

"I'm so happy my power has been accepted by everyone." Elsa said cheerily, and gave Anna a hand up, her sister laughed as she took it.

"Yeah, me too!" Anna chuckled happily, and Kristoff walked over to the two young royals, tapping Elsa on the shoulder and asking, nervously.

"Er, Elsa?"

"Yes, peasant?"

Kristoff pulled an offended face, and Elsa covered her mouth, giggling a little as she said.

"Sorry, old habit."

"Yeah... okay?" Kristoff continued, and added. "I was just wondering... if you could possible... call off the ice powers for a while?"

"How come?" Anna asked, freezing in her clothes. Elsa looked at Kristoff, mightily confused, as well.

"Well... the trees have been dying..."

"Whaaaat?" Anna laughed, and looked at the forest. The three could see a branch snap off an oak.

"And the animals have all but gone..."

"There's still Sven...right?" Elsa said, defending herself and Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. He said, nervously.

"Sven is dead."

"What?"

"Yes, Elsa." He said, looking at her upset. "You've killed ALL the animals from the cold."

"Nooo..." Anna said laughing awkwardly, hitting Kristoff on the arm, in denial of this fact.

"And because of there being no food... the city's been in famine for the last six months."

"Oh, COME ON!" Anna said, looking at her sister, as if indicating that Kristoff was a bit loopy. "A little cold couldn't do all that."

"I did all that?" Elsa added on, terrified and trembling a little.

"Yeah..." Kristoff told her, rolling back on his heals, as he put his hands behind his back and said, afraid. "Everyone was afraid to tell you in case you killed them."

"But I'm... I'm the good guy!"

"Yeah!" Anna said, defending her sister. "I think you are just over-reacting. Why aren't the peasants eating lobster and hot chocolate?"

"See, the thing is..." Kristoff continued, feeling bad, but having to state the facts. "We barely have enough food to survive, even in good weather. Royalty doesn't understand the life of poor people. We're the other ninety-nine percent."

"Well..." Anna said, and sighed. "What should we do to solve this problem?"

"Maybe stop it from snowing for the next year?"

"But..." Elsa begged, looking at the blonde man and feeling her heart quake. "I've only just accepted who I am!"

"That's great but-"

"Let it go!" Elsa suddenly began to sing, tears in her eyes. "Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"

"Elsa... please..."

"Let IT GO!" She screamed louder, ice starting to shoot from the sky. "Let it go! You'll never see me CRY!"

"Hey... you know what?"

"W-what?" Elsa cried.

"I heard that tans are totally in at the moment."

"Really?"

"Yep... pretty sure."

"Ooo, Elsa!" Anna begged her sister. "I want a tan!"

Elsa sighed, and lifted all the snow and ice off the land.

"Okay... anything for you, Anna."

"Yay!"

Kristoff clasped his two hands together, grinning, as he headed off. He went to his ice stand where Sven was hiding and winked at the customer who was waiting, asking.

"What'll it be?"

"There's no ice for my lemonade!" the man grunted, disgruntled.

Kristoff chipped off a few ice cubes and handed them to him.

"That'll be ten shillings."

"Fine...!" the man growled, throwing a bag of coins to the young man. "You're lucky you're dating royalty!"

Kristoff folded his arms, grinning and Sven looked at him with a happy expression on his face.

"Y'know Sven, lying is so easy! I can't believe I never thought of it before!"

" _Because,"_ Sven said to him, Kristoff pretending to be the reindeer's voice " _Last time you lied, a lot of people died."_

"They weren't people, Sven." Kristoff just laughed, and gave his reindeer a nuggy. "They were only my family."

He burst into hysterics, Sven looking at his master, lost, before Kristoff just uttered to himself, still feeling chuckles coming out.

"My head is not okay!"


End file.
